Whether or not you should
by s.e tudor
Summary: Emma is Tony Stark's daughter, Steve is a man still lost in the new world - Loki has been planning his revenge for two years and strikes when oppertunity arises and takes Emma. Steve, refusing to lose the love of his life, assembles the avengers one more time. Steve/OC
1. Coffee and Surprises

The snow started to fall down on the streets of New York city causing pedestrians to walk faster and causing me to slip into the local Starbucks for a warm pumpkin spice latte and perhaps one of their vanilla bean scones, or three or maybe I would just buy out all the scones- they were my favorites after all. I shook my head dusting the snow from my roots as the line slowly moved forward. Apparently the citizens of New York liked this Starbucks more than the one down the block, or near their own upper east side apartment. Christmas music played in the background, oh how I loved Christmas music, even if it was a few days before thanksgiving!

"Next!" I looked up at the lady behind the counter and made my way up towards her. She gave me a warm smile and looked at me "How may I help you?"

I looked at the menu for a second before looking back at her "I'd like a Venti Pumpkin Spice latte, four squirts of pumpkin spice and…" I looked over at the pastries and frowned, no vanilla bean scones "A pumpkin scone." I paused and looked at her "Wait, do you have vanilla bean?"

The lady shook her locks and frowned "Sorry, we just ran out of them, quite literally."

I laughed slightly "The woman before me huh?" the lady shook her head and started placing the pumpkin scone back in the container "I'm sorry, I'll just take that pumpkin scone anyway. It's pumpkin, how could I not like it?"

She nodded and smiled although she had seemed slightly annoyed "Alright, what's your name?"

I thought for a minute and chewed on my bottom lip. I had always wanted to give a fake name out at starbucks, this would be the perfect time to do so, wouldn't it? I smiled and searched through my purse "Hermione Granger."

The lady looked perplexed "How do you spell that?"

I sighed and shook my head "I'm just kidding, my name is Emma."

The lady smiled brightly and scribbled my name onto the white cup with the two tailed mermaid on the front "Okay, your total comes to, seven dollars and eighteen cents."

I swipped the credit card "I hit cancel for credit, correct?" I glanced up at the lady who nodded silently. I exhaled deeply and followed the instructions on the pin pad. The lady who was so welcoming to me just two minutes before, seemed to grow impatient with me after the fact I had asked about the vanilla bean scones. After she handed me the receipt I gave her a smile and stepped off to the side to join the other people who were waiting impatiently for their pumpkin spices or straight blacks.

"Emma!" the barista boy from behind the counter yelled before he placed my cup on the ledge. I quickly scooped it up before the cup had a chance of thinking about falling to the floor, if cups could think that is. I smiled at the other people who were waiting around the counter and sipped at the opening in the cup. White foam cascaded in my mouth and I cringed, I hated whipped cream! I should have asked for my drink without it. I sighed slightly and placed my drink on an empty table and grabbed a spoon from the counter I was just at.

"Pardon me," I pushed my way through the crowd and grabbed a plastic wrapped plastic spoon. I made my way back to the table and popped off the lid of the cup. A few minutes and a lid full of orange colored whipped cream later I was ready to leave the coffee place and get back home. I asked politely for a new lid and once I received it, I was on my way.

Although the snow seemed to stop, the wind seemed to pick up as I walked outside, blowing my dark hair in different directions. I pulled my scarf tighter around my neck and my coat tighter around my body, although I was sure my pea coat wouldn't keep me very warm. When I got home I made a mental note to retire the coat I was wearing now and break out the heavy duty winter coat that my father got me last Christmas.

"Ma'am!" I blinked and looked around in front of me for a second before I ignored the voice, I was in New York City, there could be anyone talking to any number of ladies on the street. Besides, I was twenty-two, today as a matter of fact, still too young to be called a ma'am. "Ma'am!" the voice came again causing me to pick up pace, except a few steps later a large hand wrapped around my shoulder.

I turned around to meet the stranger "Trying to rob me would be worthless! I know three kinds of karate and…"

The man laughed and shook his head "I'm not trying to rob you ma'am." He held up a brown sack with light green decorations on the front and the tale tell double tailed mermaid on the front "just wanted to give you back your scone, you forgot it."

I staired at the man in front of me; his hair was blond and neatly combed over, his eyes were a brilliant blue and he had a strong jaw which was decorated by the most perfect pair of lips that held the most perfect smile. He was wearing a pair of Khaki pants, a blue and white tiny plaid shirt and a brown leather jacket that matched his shoes and his belt. That was it, he was gay "Well, thank you, thank you very much." I grabbed the bag from his extended hand and smiled "I've been wanting a scone for so long, I can't believe I forgot it."

He laughed "common mistake ma'am."

I smiled and placed the sack into my purse like I should have done in the first place "Well, thank you." I gave the man a wave before I turned around and walked down the street. I glanced over my shoulder to see if the man was still standing there, but he wasn't and all I could think about was how he looked oddly familiar.

_

"I'm home!" I called throughout the empty living room, slinging my bag on the couch next to me. I slipped a thin hand through the zipper and produced the brown crinkly bag and made my way to the breakfast bar "Dad?" I looked around quickly before I sat down and shook my head – he was obviously in his office. I slipped a bit of the pumpkin scone in my mouth and almost died at how wonderful it tasted and when it was paired with the pumpkin spice latte, it was heaven in my mouth. "JARVIS?" I questioned, how odd it was not to have JARVIS welcome me when I entered. I knitted my eyebrows and stood up from the stool "JARVIS, turn on the fireplace." I made my way to the fire place and waited for it to turn on. I was in the right place wasn't I? I pursed my lips and made my way throughout the top two floors of Stark tower, looking for the man behind it all. Perhaps he was working on giving JARVIS a upgrade, or perhaps fixing JARVIS all together. I crossed my arms "JARVIS I'm laying on the floor bleeding to death, please get my father up here." Silence. I waited a few more seconds to hear the foot steps of my father but still there was silence. Of course there was.

I searched around the room for any signs of life that I may have missed. Obviously JARVIS wasn't turned on and I settled for the fact that my father was giving him an upgrade, it was the only logical explanation that I had and if we were being robbed no one in their own mind would be able to turn him off and he would have New York's finest here in a second. The police weren't here and that was always a good sign. I shrugged the coat off my shoulders and uncoiled the scarf from around my neck and decided to make my way down to my father's office.

The elevator dinged as it reached the floor I desired. Normally I wouldn't had to have pushed a button but with JARVIS being down, I had to do something I hated the most. Buttons were always germy and it was something I wasn't too fond of. "Dad?" I yelled from the elevator before I walked out of it's comforting insides. I looked over to my right straight through the walls made of windows – the workshop was empty. I turned my head ever so slightly to the left and smirked as I noticed a light underneath the door. As I got closer it was accompanied by a voice, make that two voices. "Dad?" I knocked on the door and opened it.

"SURPRISE!" The tall blond jumped, throwing her hands up in the air. My father stood beside her and threw confetti up into the air, a little late on the draw.

I laughed slightly "It was Pepper's idea." He made his eyes wide and nodded in her direction before he made a few circles on the other side of his head indicating that she was a bit insane. He then threw me a cocky lopsided smile and pulled me into a hug "Happy birthday, loser."

I laughed and hugged him back "Thank you, loser." I pulled away from the hug and hugged the blond "Thank you Pep!" she pulled away and held me at arms length "Although you know I hate surprises."

She laughed "And being handed things." She tucked a piece of hair behind my ear "You're so like your father"

"That's pretty unfortunate if you ask me." My father shrugged and took a drink from his glass, he put the glass down on the wood and pepper automatically picked it up and put it down on a coaster. He pushed himself away from the desk and wrapped a arm around me "That you don't like being handed stuff that is, because I believe I have to hand you your birthday present." He shrugged and led me out of the office.

I gasped and jumped slightly clasping my hands together "is it my own Mark 1 suit!? I've been flying since I was five!" I gasped again and looked at him "Is it my very own arc reactor!? I've always wanted one!" I tapped at the blue light on his chest.

He rolled his eyes and looked at me "Couldn't you want whatever girls your age want? Like, what, corvettes and puppies?"

I laughed and looked at him shaking my head "No, I want a suit. Or even better boots and gloves, flying or not I still need them." I laughed and entered the elevator. My father paused for a second before I made the attempt to push the button "Why is JARVIS turned off?"

He looked down at me "isn't it obvious?" I looked up at him, obviously dumb founded "Emma, for someone with a genius for a father you sure did get the short end of the stick." I stuck my tounge out at him, I was just as much of a genius as my father was. "He's being updated, besides, I had to shut him up or he'd ruin the surprise."

I looked at him "The surprise of a surprise party or the surprise of my Mark suit?"

He laughed "No. You're not getting a suit, no matter how old you are."

I frowned "well then what's the gift?"

He slipped out of the elevator, his arm still wrapped protectivetly around my shoulders "Well, since your birthday came up on such short notice this year."

"it's on the same day of every month, every year dad." I laughed.

He cocked his head "it is? Never would have guessed. But!" he led me over to the breakfast bar and sat me down in front of my now cold pumpkin spice and my half eaten pumpkin scone. He wiggled his eyebrows for a second before he disappeared. I listened to the elevator ding and glanced around to see Pepper emerge from its silvery doors. I smiled as she made her way towards me

"I know you didn't want anything for your birthday, but…" she set the box down on the counter and slid it towards me.

I looked at the box before I picked it up off the counter. I slipped the ribbon off the top and tore away the paper to see a blue and white stripped box "A pair of toms?" I laughed slightly as I watched Pepper's eyes dance with enthuasiam "I've always wanted a pair?" I questioned.

"Oh, just open the box already." She laughed and I opened the box. Inside, surrounded by tissue paper was a picture in a glass frame. I stared down at the picture which had been taken back in 1994, on my fourth birthday. My father and I were off center, my tiny self on his shoulders with my dark hair in tiny pigtails. My father looked the same; his hair was styled the same and his beard was cut and trimmed the same only he had on a pair of his famous sunglasses. He was standing on the beach with his hands wrapped around my tiny shins, and a smirk playing on his face. It was one of my favorite birthdays because I got to meet mickey mouse hours before this picture was taken.

"Pep…" I looked up at her and wrapped my arms around her equally tiny frame "I thought this picture had been lost forever!"

Pepper pulled away from me and smiled "Well, I found it on your father's computer. I figured you'd like a copy."

I smiled "I love it, thanks!"

"How awkward would it have been if we got the same present?" My father rolled his eyes and tossed me a set of keys "just so you know, we didn't."

I looked at the keys and picked them up "What's this?"

He rolled his eyes "Well, it's not keys to a suit, they don't need keys. What other thing that moves need keys?"

I looked at him "A car?"

"Bingo."

I smiled and wrapped my arms around him "oh, thank you!" I looked at him and grinned slightly "I don't drive though; You know that." I cocked my head to the side.

He rolled his eyes and pulled the keys away "fine, follow me." I giggled like a five year old and jumped up off the stool and followed him back into the elevator "JARVIS?"

"Yes, Sir?"

"Lab."

I looked up at my father "well, it's great that you have JARVIS back up and running. Welcome back JARVIS!"

"Thank you Miss. Stark."

I smiled and rushed out of the elevator and to the door of my fathers lab. "So, my own suit!?"

He shook his head "Stay."

I rolled my eyes "I'm not a dog."

He looked back at me and gave me a cocky smile. "Just do as your told, for once?"

I looked at him and crossed my arms "I could say the same for you!" I laughed.

He grabbed something off the table and moved his way toward me, the object covered by a dark cloth "You said you always wanted one of these, although I'm unsure why…" he shrugged and lifted the dark cloth.

I frowned "it's a toy."

My fathers cocky smile grew "of course it is."

I laughed and hugged him "it's great, it's really great." I pulled the toy off the paper backing and placed it on my chest, pushing it so it would glow blue

"Like father like daughter." My father winked.

**Authors note:** _I'm pretending that Tony Stark was building and designing the Iron Man suit waaaay before IronMan happened. I hope that I captured his sarcastic side enough ;) I hope that this chapter was okay and that I didn't disappoint in the tony department! Also, anyone know who mr. gorgeous was? Guesses?! _


	2. The Blond Brick

The sun rose early the next day, or perhaps I just thought it was early. My father had given me one of the best birthdays I could have asked for. Perhaps he could have got me an apartment, or at least my own floor for my birthday, but I would have taken the toy arc reactor over anything—besides a real one of course! I slipped out of bed and stretched slightly, rubbing my belly in the process, it was always so warm in the morning and nine times out of ten, my hands were always freezing when I woke up. I shook the sleep from my eyes and grabbed my robe before making my way out into the main living area where I found my father sitting out on his balcony with Pepper sitting at the table across from him.

She smiled and waved me over, my father turned around; his signature sunglasses placed upon his face. I smiled at the pair of them and pointed to the fridge. I wanted to make sure that I got my orange juice before I had brushed my teeth.

"Good Morning" Pepper smiled at me as I walked outside and wrapped an arm around my body in a hug. That was one thing I had always loved about pepper; she always had the kindest greetings in the morning. She held up a spatula and it was then that I had noticed the apron "What would you like?"

I smiled warmly at her and shrugged "Whatever you're willing to prepare?"

"Pancakes! Great!" she smiled and turned her back towards me.

I picked up the paper and read the front page which was decorated with something about the earth's mightiest heroes. I shook my head and turned the page; it had been two years since New York was practically destroyed and in those two years I learned nothing from my father – the only thing I knew was that he was Iron Man, and in all reality I preferred to keep it that way.

"I never got to ask you the other day Emma, how's MIT going?" Pepper broke through my thoughts and I watched her flip a pancake expertly. Was there anything this woman couldn't do?

I shrugged "Easy." I twisted the green top to the single serve orange juice that I grabbed before I made my way outside "I could have been through three times already, but I don't want to." I glanced over her "I could have graduated from high school when I was ten, but I didn't want to do that either. It's a bit of normalcy in a life that isn't normal." I shrugged

"Normal? What in the world is 'normal'?"

I looked over at the figure sitting next to me "You know people without super-human brains." I tapped my temple.

He shook his head "No, super human brains get you to become super heroes." He shrugged "Last time I checked, that's pretty damn cool and normal."

I laughed and shook my head "Normal for you, Normal for your little team but I'm no superhero." I looked at him my eyes narrowing "I _would_ be, if I had my own suit."

My father grabbed a glass out of the cupboard and placed it on the counter before he poured himself some orange juice as well "Well," He took a drink and looked at me "What would you call yourself? Iron woman?" he chuckled "Well, be that as it may, they never wrote a song about you munchkin." He moved over to kiss the top of my head and made his way to the couch.

I turned my chair around and faced him "Touche." I stuck my tongue out at him and he repeated the action. I thought for a moment "Wait, it was freezing outside yesterday, why in the world are we on the balcony today?"

My father tapped his temple "Super human brain."

After breakfast of pancakes, bacon and orange juice; my father made his way down into his lab, mumbling something about boots, or a new suit, or something. Pepper made her way into her office and I made my way into my shower; it was like my own personal office right? Of course. My shower was my sanctuary and I loved every minute I spent under its warm embrace.

After my shower I made my way quickly into my closet. "JARVIS what's the tempature outside?"

"A crisp thirty-nine degrees." Said the disembodied voice

I frowned; why couldn't it have been as warm as it was out on the balcony and why wouldn't my father tell me exactly how he did it? It was still swarming through my brain on possibilities but nothing came up. I searched through my closet and slipped on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a dark teal button up. I used the towel that was previously wrapped around my body to wrap my still wet hair in while I finished searching for the missing pieces of my outfit. A pair of long cream colored socks caught my eye and I slipped them on. They were my favorite pair of winter socks and they had to have been one of my favorite Christmas gifts from my father ever. I grabbed the only pair of shoes that would have been acceptable to wear with these socks; my dark brown leather boots. They stopped just below my knee and they were just so comftorable.

I quickly dried my hair and pulled it back, creating a messy bun at the nape of my neck. A few strands fell loose on both sides but I decided that it looked cute and kept it. Before I left my room I made my way back into my closet and pulled out my long brown pea coat - I figured that it would be okay since I was wearing long sleeves—and the cream colored chunky scarf Uncle Phil sent over for my birthday.

"JARVIS?"

"Yes?" The disembodied voice responded

"Tell my father that I'm going out for a coffee, ask him if he wants anything please?"

"Certantly ma'am." As I waited for the response I transferred some of my purse into a satchel "He says a scotch will do fine."

I laughed and shook my head "Tell him it's too early for scotch and I'll pick him up a cider. Thank you JARVIS!"

"You're welcome."

I slipped my coat on as I made my way into the elevator "JARVIS please send me down to the ground floor. Most appreciated!" The elevator moved downward, I loved having JARVIS around, he was perfect. Half way down I wrapped the chunky scarf around my neck and buttoned up my coat.

"Good Morning Miss. Stark!"

I turned around to look at the receptionist at the desk "Good Morning Mrs. Levitt, I'm heading to starbucks, want anything?"

The old lady shook her head "No thank you." She smiled and looked at her computer screen

I nodded and walked out the door "Alright, Bye Mrs. Levitt!"

"Bye Dearie!" she responded before answering the ringing phone "Stark Industries, Kathy Levitt speaking."

I shook my head slightly, a smile dancing on my face. Dear old Kathy, she had been working with my father since I was born. She was originally hired to watch me when I was a baby after my mother had died and my father needed to go on his business trips. I was five when Pepper Potts came into the picture and Kathy was sent to be the secretary for Stark Industries, she was paid well and didn't complain once about it.

I shoved my hands into the pockets of my coat and set off on foot to the Starbucks a few blocks away. Walking seemed mundane compared to flying and it took so long to walk. I pushed my way past the people of new York and smiled politely at the businessmen who looked angry and the mother who looked upset. Perhaps a smile could brighten her day. Or a pair of rocket boots. I laughed slightly as I pulled open the door of Starbucks.

"Hi! Welcome to starbucks!"

I looked at the boy standing by the mugs and gave him a smile "Thanks!" I moved around the mug stand and grabbed a tall ceramic mug that resembled their famous paper cup and made my way to the cashier "Hi!" I smiled brightly; perhaps I was being to chipper for ten in the morning "I'd like…" I looked over the menu that hung on the back wall "A Venti Pumpkin spice latte, four pumps of pumpkin and please no whip." I grabbed my wallet out of my purse "And I'd like a tall apple cider…" I leaned over to their pastry shelf and smiled unbuttoning my coat with one hand"And I'd like four vanilla bean scones, one pumpkin scone and this." I shoved the cup toward the man behind the counter.

He ran up the items and gave me a lopsided grin "thirty-four ninety two." I swipped the card I had pulled from my wallet and watched him move towards the pastry shelf. He bagged the five scones in two seprate bags and once he resumed his position behind the counter, he extended his arm "Here you go."

I looked at him "I don't like to be handed things…" I blinked and watched him put the bags down. I gave a smile and a tilt of the head as annoyance crossed the man's face. "Thank you!" I chirped and made my way to the counter where the drinks were prepared.

"Pumpkin Spice Latte!" the lady called. Of course I had forgotten to give them my name, but then again the man taking my order didn't ask for it either. I looked around to see if there was any other person waiting for a coffee. I shrugged slightly as no one made their claim toward the coffee and scooped it up off the table and took a sip. No Whip, this was defiantly mine. "Apple cider!" She yelled and placed the cup on the counter again. I liked when they placed things on the counter and then went back to doing something else. I picked up the cup and moved my way over to a empty table, today I was not forgetting my scones. I placed the two cups on the table, shoving the ceramic mug that rested under my arm into my satchel along with the scones.

I grabbed the two drinks off the table and pushed my way out the door colliding with something solid.

I gasped slightly as hot pumpkin spice and apple cider spilled down my chest "HOT!" I practically yelled as I jumped back slightly, the cups now littering the street "ah!" I pulled the shirt away from me, although it was suction cupped to me already.

"Are you okay Ma'am?" the brick I collided with spoke.

I looked up at him, it was the same blond haired man who handed me my scones yesterday "Does it look like I'm okay?" I questioned "I just spilt hot coffee all over me!" I put a sticky hand on my forehead and sighed "Yeah, I'm fine, are you okay?" I pointed to his white shirt which was stained orange.

He looked down and laughed slightly "yeah, I'm fine."

I shook my head "I'm sorry about, well, running into you."

He grinned "Sorry about being a brick."

I laughed and extended a sticky hand "Emma."

He shook it "Pleasure to meet you, Emma." He paused after my name, as if he was savoring it and I was thankful for the pause because I was still reeling over the way he said my name. "Steve."

"Well it's nice to meet you, steve." I gave Steve a Stark famous grin.

He rubbed the back of his neck and pointed inside "let me buy you another coffee?"

I shook my head "No, it's okay. Let me buy you one, I ran into you after all. Then I can help you get that stain out of your shirt." I pointed to the orange "while you look very well put together steve, I feel like you don't know how to get stains out of shirts." I laughed "you looked very well put together yesterday as well." I pushed my way back through the doors and I could hear the guy behind the counter groan "Thanks again for giving me back my scones."

He held the door open until I was completely inside "My pleasure ma'am."

I looked behind my shoulder "Emma." I blushed slightly and looked back toward the guy who was smiling again "Back!" I chirped

"Already?" the guy said uneasily.

I nodded "I just loved the pumpkin spice so much that I decided to run into this gentleman here just so I could come back inside and get another." I shrugged and looked at him "It's only logical." He blinked slightly, star trek; nice move. "I'd like a Pumpkin Spice Latte, four pumps of pumpkin spice and please, no whip. Also I'd like a hot cider." I looked behind me to the blond brick "what about you?"

He shrugged "Cider is fine, Ma'a- Emma."

I smiled and turned to look at the barista behind the counter "And another apple cider."

"what size would you like them?"

I thought for a moment "I'd like them Venti, all of them."

"Let me buy them, please? I was in the way."

I looked at him "Steve…" I said condencendtly yet resisted the urge to giggle. Steve was such a old name, and quite frankly I couldn't help but think of sex and the city every time I said, or thought of his name in the past five minutes "I'll get them, it's no big deal. I ran into you, it's proper." I smiled before I swipped the credit card once again "besides, its like pocket change." I mumbled.

I listened to the credit card receipt print out and I wondered slightly if the barista remembered "Here's your receipt" He extended his hand causing me to purse my lips.

"I don't like to be handed things." I looked at the boy square in the eyes "Ya know, we kinda went over this." I rolled my pointer fingers around each other a couple times.

Steve pressed his body up against mine reaching for the receipt "Well that's okay because I love to be handed things." He nodded and gave me a quick wink as he grabbed the piece of paper.

I laughed slightly; that was Pepper's favorite line.

**Authors Note:** _Okay, I'm in a bit of a dilemma. I am going to place Loki somewhere in this story but let's be real here, I cannot write evil! I'm team fluff all the way but I NEED evil for this story, for Loki. He won't be appearing for quite some time so I'm asking if any of you are a good writer would like to help me with the parts for Loki. If you're interested please E-mail a paragraph or two, written in Loki's POV it doesn't matter what, it could be something from the comic books; from the movie Thor or The avengers; it could even be something made up! If you're interested Email me at setudor7 Thank you!_

_Also, my computer's charger died so this will most possibly be the last chapter for this story for a few weeks :( i'm at the library now and i'll try to write as much as I can! i'm sorry!_


	3. Awkward

I placed a piece of my hair behind my ear before I wrapped an arm around me "So, Steve…" I glanced over at him as we walked side by side in the blistering cold of New York City "what do you do? Like, your job?"

He looked over to me, his blue eyes cast down "I'm a soldier."

I grinned "Oh really? That's awesome!" I took a sip of my latte "You know, my grandfather used to design weapons for the US Military. Passed the company down to my father." I shrugged "I guess it will be passed down to me when my father passes. But he doesn't make weapons anymore, he switched to sustainable energy and making much more than what my grandfather did back in the thirties and forties."

"Impressive." He raised his eyebrows and gave me a lopsided smile "What do you do?"

I shrugged slightly "I'm actually going to school."

"Oh yeah? That's pretty cool too. What for?"

I took a sip of my latte and looked up at the blond brick "Well, I'm going for Aerospace Engineering but I'm minoring in Physics." Steve whistled and I laughed slightly "Well, it seems like a lot but really it's not. I'm sure I could take on two more majors and at least two more minors and still be okay." I tapped on my temple "Genius."

He laughed and looked at me "Well, you seem like you can handle it."

I laughed and nodded "I can." Stark confidence, at its finest "I live in the high-rise right over there" I pointed in the general direction of Stark Towers but decided against telling Steve where I had actually lived. Many people fled from that place whenever it was mentioned due to what had happened two years ago. "We're going in the back, if that's okay?"

Steve shrugged "Sure, as long as we get inside, it's freezing."

I laughed "yeah, a New York city winter is the worst kind of winter."

He nodded in agreement "When I was growing up the winters were even colder." He shrugged "or so it seemed."

I laughed slightly "I grew up in Malibu; I came to New York City when the high rise was built and I was accepted into MIT. I've been here four years. I love it."

The blond brick looked down at me as I sipped my latte "So you were here when half of the city was destroyed?"

I shook my head "No, I went back to Malibu for a while. It seemed as if my father knew something was going to happen before it was." I laughed "He's a bit of a genius too."

Steve laughed slightly "Well, it's good that you weren't here then."

I shrugged and looked at him "I think, oh what did the news paper say," I paused for a second "That earth's mightiest heroes took care of it. Although I'm not quite sure what happened. My father won't tell me anything and I just don't have the time to look it up." He laughed loudly "What?"

He looked at me "You don't have time?" he chuckled a bit "you just frequented a coffee shop two days in a row. If you live in that high rise over there," he pointed in the general direction of stark tower "then it takes ten minutes to walk, assuming that's what you to every day to get a latte. Besides, it would be around winter break for students, would it not?"

I laughed and looked at him "are you sure you're not a stalker?" I laughed and shook my head as he looked confused "Kidding, really. Just. Kidding." I made my way to the back of the tower to a set of iron clad doors. I quickly punched in a code and the doors opened up slowly "So, Steve." I walked down the dimly lit hallway that twisted and turned down into my fathers garage "How old are you?"

A long pause followed my question. I wondered if he heard me the first time and when I was about to ask him again, he responded "Twenty-three. You?"

I smiled "Twenty-two, yesterday actually."

He grinned "So saving the scones was a bit of a birthday gift."

I laughed slightly "yes, I thank you again." I turned down an alley way and looked back at him "you're like a knight in shining armor!" I snickered before I turned left down into another alley. The thought of Steve being a knight in shining armor was nice, but the thought of him being _my_ knight in shining armor was appealing.

"Far from a knight in shining armor, Emma" Steve said from a few feet behind me.

I smiled slightly "Sometimes you've gotta run before you can walk, Steve." I winked after I pulled out my father's favorite line, but then again almost everything my father mentioned was his favorite line. "We're here!" I said as I reached the back of the silver building. I punched in a code and tugged at the heavy steel door. I heard Steve chuckle which caused me to turn around to the Blond Brick and he looked fabulous, even with his arms crossed "Well then Mr. Big shot, YOU open the iron door. Go ahead" I moved away from the door.

"Are you sure about this?" he walked towards the door placing one of his hands on the handle.

I nodded "one hundred percent sure. Go on." I moved my hands in a motion to where I pretended to open the door.

He shrugged "Okay." In one swift motion the door went from being completely shut to wide open and it happened in a matter of seconds. I stood there gaping at him, it was true that he was built like a brick and his arms were practically the size of my head but to completely open the door without struggle gob smacked me. "Ladies first." He gave a small smile.

I nodded slightly "Yes, ladies first." I mumbled before walking in the dimly lit curvy hallway "Could you shut the door on your way in?" I called behind me my words echoing off the walls. I listened to the door shut and smiled slightly as I heard his pace quicken to catch up to me. I followed the hallway and at the end reached a smaller door.

"Need help opening that one too?" Steve chided.

I turned around to see a grin placed on his face and I stuck my tongue out at him "No, I'm fine. This is a light door, you know like the kind you'd find in a normal home." I shook my head, punched in another code on the handle before opening it up and pushing my way into a brightly lit room filled with expensive cars.

Steve whistled loudly and I turned to look back at him. His hands were now in his pockets and his blue eyes were scanning the large room "These yours?"

I shook my head "No, none of them. I don't know how to drive." Why learn to drive when you had a personal driver to escort you everywhere when you wanted it? "Besides, I think if I took any of these out my father would kill me." I sauntered my way over to the 1930's hot rod that my father got the color red off of "But I'd love to drive this!"

Steve's eyes lit up with excitement "My father had one of these when I was a kid!" he ran his hand down the front of the car "it was nice when we had it, it was a couple years old when we got it."

I knitted my eyebrows together "A couple years old?" I snorted slightly "How about sixty years old? Roughly."

He looked at me as if he was confused and then shook his head and laughed "Well, of course to a child it's only a couple years old." He rubbed the back of his neck and looked up at me through his eye lashes and it almost made me melt. Starks didn't aquire feelings until they were in their forties and when they did they made sure that it was the closest person that worked for them. I still had eighteen years to go before I developed feelings "Well…" I paused and pointed to the elevator at the end of the expansive room "shall we go?"

Steve nodded and extended an arm "ladies first." He smiled at me.

I blushed slightly, damn it, Stark's didn't blush! Or at least the male stark's didn't blush. I smiled and made my way towards the elevator and pressed my thumb into a scanner. The doors opened quickly and I stepped inside the elevator, Steve following closely behind.

"What floor Miss S—"

"Top floor; thank you." I cut JARVIS off and smiled politely at Steve. "Disembodied voices." I shook my head "Can't live with them, Can't live without them." I chuckled nervously. Who in the world owns their own disembodied voice?

Steve pursed his lips and looked down at me "Well, I think it's pretty cool."

I laughed and nodded "it is, most of the time." I shot a look up to JARVIS and glared at him, if he could only see. I placed my hands in my pockets and waited until the elevator pulled to a gradual stop. It dinged and opened the doors and while I tried to let Steve out first, he insisted on the 'ladies first' policy. "It's a tad bit messy..." I mumbled as I picked something up off the couch.

Steve looked around and shook his head "it's not messy at all, Emma." I watched as his face turned into confusion "I've seen this place before…"

I laughed nervously "Probably in a magazine or something. My dad prides himself on this place." I cleared my throat and made my way into the kitchen "Would you like anything to drink?"

Steve shrugged as I turned to look at him "Sure, water?"

"Bottled, sparking, imported or tap." I blinked slowly.

He laughed nervously "Bottled?"

I smiled slightly and opened the fridge grabbing a bottle and tossing it to him, watching him catch it "There you go." I made my way from around the counter "I'll be right back with a clean shirt!" I listened to Steve's protests but made my way up into the room I had spent so many nights in as a child when I was convinced there were monsters in my closet. I skipped through the large room, past the bed and into the walk in closet. I passed the suits, the sunglasses and made my way into the back of the closet where jeans and tee shirts hung freely. I chewed on my bottom lip debating on which shirt would have been the best one for Steve to wear. I decided on just grabbing one and made my way out into the living room again, where Steve was still standing awkwardly by the kitchen.

"Sorry it took so long." I looked up at him and grinned.

He placed the bottle of water down on the table and walked towards me, making my stomach do flips "No, that's okay." He smiled and I handed him the tee shirt. Without second thought I watched Steve pull off the stained white tee shirt. I faltered a bit; could he be even more god-like? His face was perfect and he had the perfect body to go along with it. Didn't he say he went to the gym? Yeah, I should probably go more often. I let my eyes skim over his body and looked away quickly blushing. I felt the shirt being taken from my hand and I looked up in time to see 'black Sabbath' written across his chest.

"I can have you your shirt back soon." I chewed on my bottom lip "I'm not in any hurry for the shirt back either. My father won't know its missing." I chuckled slightly "When do you want this back?" I held up the orange stained shirt.

Steve shrugged "Whenever."

I chewed on my bottom lip "a few days from now?" I questioned and Steve nodded causing me to snap my fingers "it's Thanksgiving in a few days, I can give it to you after thanksgiving?"

Steve nodded and gave me a small, yet sad smile "Yeah, of course, Sounds fine to me."

After a lunch of peanut butter and jellies Steve decided that he should get going, and stop intruding on my space and in my 'fancy smancy' house. I smiled and followed him to the elevator door. I watched his muscles flex under the tee shirt (that was obviously a bit too small) as he put on his coat "You'll want to push the uh.." I leaned in the elevator and looked at the buttons "ML… main lobby."

Steve laughed and looked at me "You have a elevator in your house, yet you don't know how to work it?" He raised an eyebrow, his eyes twinkling with laughter.

I playfully scowled at him "I don't like to touch the buttons" I laughed slightly and backed out of the elevator. I waved at him slightly as the elevator doors started to close; causing me to jump in between them "Hey…" I looked up into the wonderful blue eyes "My father, his girlfriend-fiancée thing and I have thanksgiving here every year; just us three. If you're not doing anything…" I shrugged slightly "It's not every day that I make friends so I'm not too sure how to do this." I laughed "okay…" I exhaled and looked at him "if you're not doing anything on thanksgiving you're welcome to come here." I smiled slightly.

Steve looked at me for what seemed like hours before a tiny smile came upon his lips. "Count me in."

**Authors Note:** _okay, so I got a chapter out! Writing at the library is a little awkward but I'll handle it! I wonder what's in store for thanksgiving!_


	4. Thorsgiving

I rose bright and early thanksgiving morning to the sound of voices coming from downstairs. I got up from my bed and silently padded to the door, pressing my ear against it like I was seven again

"Tony!" pepper groaned "No! It's not supposed to go in there!"

"Well, there are two of them, why can't they go in there?" He questioned.

Pepper sighed loudly and I imagined her pressing her hand to her forehead "Because they both won't fit. It's too small of a space!"

"Pep…" my father said condescendingly "have you ever done this before anyway? Isn't this some like, new thing you've decided to do?"

"Tony… This is important! It's the first time that something like this is happening and…" I heard pepper stop talking, my eyes going wide. There were two possible outcomes for this scenario; one, pepper was pregnant or two, they were doing naughty things in the kitchen "Don't you dare do that Tony Stark!"

I heard my father chuckle "Whatcha gonna do about it Potts?"

"I'll tell you what I'm going to do about it, Stark..."

I closed my eyes and shook my head. I did not want to know and most importantly I was afraid of going downstairs to find what was happening in the kitchen, but hunger ruled out my fear and I decided to head down anyway.

At the steps I turned my head away and quickly walked downstairs "I'm not here! I don't see anything! Give me five minutes, I'll be back upstairs!" I pulled orange juice from the fridge and waffles from the freezer.

"uhh…" my father mumbled "Em? What in the world? Waffles? On thanksgiving?"

My curiosity overcame me and I peeked from around the refrigerator where I found my father sitting at the breakfast bar and pepper shoving a turkey into an oven; nothing out of the ordinary. "Yeah…" I said cautiously "waffles…" I looked between them both and shoved the lever down on the toaster "what was allthe ruckus about down here?" I leaned on the counter crossing my arms looking at them both.

"Well…" my father puckered his lips a bit "We're having people over for thanksgiving this year. Pepper thought it would be a bright idea to have two turkeys in the same oven—"

Pepper snorted interrupting my father "Uh. No. Try again."

My father waved her off "No, you try again. Two turkey's don't fit in one oven." He shook his head "but that's beside the point."

I laughed slightly "of course it is! You have FRIENDS!" I made my way over to him, wrapping my arms around him tightly "You have FRIENDS!" I said again, smiling. I was so caught up in my father having at least a few friends outside of Tiny and Rhodes that the sound of my waffles popping up scared me senseless and caused me to jump.

"Now, what kind of superhero is afraid of popping waffles?" my father chided.

I snorted and pulled away from the hug "I'm not a superhero, you are." I grabbed the two circles and placed them on a plate.

"Ah, that's right isn't it?" I looked at my father who was stroking his chin thoughtfully "It's awfully nice."

I snorted "its thanksgiving so I'll be nice!" I made my way to the breakfast bar sitting next to my father "But, I too invited someone here for Thanksgiving." I smiled "I met him at starbucks, instant friends!"

My father put a hand to his chest, covering up the blue arc reactor "Wait! You have a FRIEND?" I narrowed my eyes at him; I could tell where this was going. He got off his seat and wrapped his arms tightly around me "you have a FRIEND!" he said in an 'Emma stark' voice.

I laughed and pushed him away "I don't sound like that!" I said mocking the voice.

He shot me a look "Oh please." he rubbed his chin and then went to take a drink of his orange juice before he put the glass down and looked at me "You said 'him' this is a boy?"

I shot him the same look he gave to me "Yes, it's a boy."

"how old is this boy?" Pepper pulled down the oven to check on the turkey that she just put in.

I watched her and smiled a bit "He's twenty-three."

My father gave a playful gasp but then looked at me shaking his head "Nope. He's not coming over. Twenty-three, too old but too young."

I snorted "What do you know about being twenty three? You haven't been twenty three in like twenty years!" I laughed slightly as he pushed me away gently

"You might be right, but! I do know what twenty-three year old men want. I was twenty three once and trust. Me." He took a sip of his juice and looked at me "That's how you got here, that's what twenty three year old men want. Minus the baby barf."

I shook my head "Gross! Gross! Gross!" I stood up and ran a hand through my hair "I don't want to know about your exploits with mom." The whole room got silent for a moment, no one mentioned my mother in such a long time "besides…" I cleared my throat and the noise in the kitchen resumed from Pepper and I got my fathers full attention "He's different. He's in the army!"

My dad laughed and shook his head "Even worse! Did you see that picture of the sailor and the nurse back on American soil?"

I crossed my arms and looked at him "of course I did. It's a famous picture."

My father raised his eyebrows "That's all they want too. I mean he went and grabbed the first thing with a set of.." he raised his hands to his chest indicating boobs "Eyes and kissed her. Just like that. Boom."

I laughed and shook my head "Well, he's different. He's just a friend." My father shot me a look "I swear! Besides…" I put a piece of dark brown hair behind my ear and blushed slightly "I think he's gay."

My father laughed "oh, that's rich. Not as rich as me, but still rich." He threw his head back and got up off the stool. "I'm going to the workshop. Want to come with munchkin?"

I pursed my lips for a second "Whatcha working on?"

He put the glass down on the breakfast bar and put a arm around my shoulders "The future." He extened his free arm and spread his fingers moving his hand across nothing.

I laughed "I wouldn't doubt it. Sure. I'll join!" I hopped off the seat "Pep, can you call down in two hours? Steve will be here around three and I need to get ready and I'll have to take a shower if I'm going to go tinkering."

My father shook his head "Steve… his name is steve? Such an old man name." he walked into the elevator and I followed him waving to pepper who was once again checking on the turkey.

_

"Miss stark?"

I pulled the screwdriver handle out of my mouth "Yes JARVIS?"

"I was asked my Miss. Potts to call you up in two hours time. It's been two hours."

I sighed and scratched at my face "Give me thirty more minutes, I almost have it!"

"Certainly"

_

"Miss stark, your thirty minutes are up."

I huffed and put down the blow torch "Thirty more minutes." I looked over to the robot with a fire extinguisher "don't you even dare."

"Might I remind you that you have company coming over in an hour. The both of you."

I heard my father sigh and I looked over at him "JARVIS is right, we should go… In thirty minutes."

I laughed slightly, and shook my head. I must have looked foolish in my mask but I went back to work.

_

"Miss stark, you have a visitor. Sir, you also have a visitor."

I gasped slightly and threw down the blow torch and turned the gas off quickly "it's been an hour!?" I looked at my father who placed his blow torch down and took the helmet off, rubbing his sweaty face. I stood up and backed away from the suit I was working on and my father did the same thing.

"Time flies when you're having fun." He mumbled.

I laughed and looked at him "of course, it's always fun working on the iron man suit. It's a good thing I got the repulsor jet packs working." I held out my hand and jerked my shoulder back, pretending to shoot the doors of the elevators "I want to start on the boots tomorrow if I'm not still in a turkey coma." I laughed.

My father laughed "If my math is right, and it always is, all that turkey will be gone tonight. I promise." He and I both stepped into the elevator and he gave me a one armed hug.

I snickered "I think I'm going to go ahead and take the elevator up to my room. Do you think you can entertain Steve for a while?" I questioned rubbing my hand on my face "whatever you do, don't grill the poor boy."

My father gasped dramatically and looked at me "I never, ever result in canabilism and if I did, I wouldn't grill. Baking is the way to go." He winked at me and the elevator shot up the tube. It stopped quickly and opened onto the top floor, I waved at my father who had JARVIS quickly shut the door and I made my way into my room and into the shower that was already started. I loved having JARVIS.

_

Thirty minutes later I found myself making my way down the stairs, dressed in a medium gray knee length pencil skirt, a sleeveless yellow top with ruffles on the front, a patent leather shiny belt and my bare feet complemented the outfit. My hair was pulled back loosely into a bun at the back of my neck, one of my favorite styles.

I let my eyes scan the living room to find pepper and Steve sitting on the couch. Sometime between going downstairs and taking my shower and getting ready for thanksgiving with my little family and Steve, pepper had changed into a pair of black pants and a white top that looked similar to mine, just a lot less ruffles.

"Steve!" I padded my way over to him and he stood up almost instantly. I wrapped my arms around him and then pulled away smiling slightly. He was dressed in his signature khaki colored pants, a white top and a button up blue shirt with brown shoes on his feet "you made it! That's great!" I smiled and pointed to the kitchen "Do you want anything to drink or anything?"

Steve shook his head "No, I'm fine thanks. Pepper asked already."

Pepper smiled and got up off the couch "I need to check on the turkeys…" She smiled at me slightly and took a drink out of her wine glass. Who drank wine at three in the afternoon? Oh yeah, pepper did.

I chuckled slightly and sat on the couch crossing my legs "I take it you met my father? Hope he didn't do anything too embarrassing."

Steve shook his head "No, actually I didn't. Pepper here has been attentive enough." He sat back down next to me and pointed to the projection on the window "We've been watching the Macys thanksgiving parade."

I laughed and pointed down from the TV "but you can watch it live, right there. Look!" I jumped up and pressed my face to the glass "There's snoopy!" I chuckled slightly and looked at Steve who was patiently waiting on the couch. "Oh come here!" I padded over to him and grabbed him by his hand, which of course made my stomach do flips "You'll love the next balloons!" He pushed himself up off the couch with one hand while I practically drug him over to the window "Look!" I pointed again "There's the Iron Man balloon! Oh! And there's the hulk!" I looked up at him and smiled before I pressed my face against the glass "of course there's the captain!" I looked up at him and smiled slightly "I grew up with super heroes, the comic books and such. My uncle Phil loves Captain America." I shook my head and laughed slightly "he's my favorite super hero too." I laughed and looked back down at the streets of New York at the Macy's Thanksgiving parade "Listen to me, talking about super heroes." I glanced at him and then back to the parade "who's your favorite super hero?"

Steve stayed silent for a moment as he watched the parade go by "I don't think I have a favorite. I like them all."

I laughed slightly "Well, I bet you had all the adventures of Captain America when you were a boy then didn't you?" I smiled and moved my way back to the couch "I used to act them out with my dad. I always made him-"

"Hydra." A voice came from near the stairs "Ah! Cap! Long time no see. How long has it been? Two? Three years?"

Steve nodded "yeah, about that long. How've you been Tony?"

I looked between the two men "Wait." I held up my hands "You two know each other?" how awkward.

"Yeah, worked together; saved the world, that type thing." My father moved to the kitchen and wrapped his arms around pepper's tiny waist and pulled her into a kiss.

"Pepper told me you two were engaged." Steve stood up and stood with his hands behind his back.

"You two…" I paused "Saved the world together?"

"Yeah, about a year ago." My father looked at pepper, completely ignoring me.

Pepper made her way back into the living room, my father in tow "well.. twelve percent engaged." She shot a look at my dad and laughed slightly.

I put a hand to my forehead and shook it "I'm so confused." I mumbled.

"Well.." my dad looked at me and smiled slightly "you're about to get even more confused." The elevator dinged and slid open and in the small tiny silver room four people stood "Welcome, to my humble, all about me, abode." My father opened his arms wide.

"nice to see nothing has changed about you, Stark." A red head emerged first. She wore a pair of black skinny jeans with a black shirt tucked in and a black jacket with knee high black boots. Something told me that this woman dressed like this a lot.

The second to exit the elevator was a blond man who continued to look around "Great vantage point up here, Tony. Why didn't you lend this out two years ago?" he winked and patted my father on the shoulder. He was dressed in grey pants, a black button up top and his feet were decorated with shiny black shoes. It looked like he enjoyed a dark color too.

"Barton, I think you know why. Kinda busy with a portal thing… I wouldn't expect you to know, high tech stuff. AH!" My father smiled at the next man who entered "Brucie!" My father clapped him on the back of his crumpled purple shirt. His khakis were also crumpled and his brown shoes seemed a bit older than the rest, but he seemed nice "Not lookin' too shabby! Tell the other guy that I said hello right?"

He laughed nervously "Let's hope the other guy doesn't make an appearance tonight."

"Well if he does, we have our out of this world friend to take care of him!"

"My Midguardian friend made of iron!" A large voice boomed throughout he entire floor of stark towers "Do you have any pop tarts?!"

My father laughed and shook his head "No, Thor, I do not but.. my lovely daughter Emma…" He extended an arm and looked at me "Emma come." I moved my way over to him and he wrapped an arm around me "My lovely daughter Emma has some stashed way in her room. I'm sure she'd love to get you some. But you don't want to spoil your appetite mean swing."

I looked up at my father, still confused as the first time "I'm confused." I whispered as the blond man in the red and black checkered shirt made his way to the rest of the group.

"Ah, don't be, nothing to be confused about really." He cleared his throat "excuse me, everybody. Eyes on me thank you!"

"You look beautiful!"

My father smiled at the comment "Thank you Clint, we all know I'm beautiful no need to empathize on it… okay, go ahead.." the group stayed quiet "Fine." He cleared his throat and stood behind me grabbing my shoulders "This, my lost creatures," the room seemed to chuckle a bit, I didn't quite grab the joke "is my wonderful.." he paused and looked at me before he looked back to the group "yeah, we'll go with wonderful, daughter. Everyone meet Emma."

"Hello, Emma." The group said in unison.

"uhh.." I looked back at my father and swallowed hard "Hi?" I looked back at the group.

"Shy, Volatile, self-obsessed, doesn't play well with others—"

"So she's you?" The red head moved to the front of the pack and made her way towards me. "Natasha Romanov." I watched as she checked me out up and down… was she assessing me? "No weapons." She eyed my dad "you let her go out on the streets alone without anything?"

My father shrugged "yeah. She knows karate… Next!"

"Lady Emma…" I blushed slightly as the blond man with the beard made his way towards me. "to meet you is my pleasure. I am Thor of Asgard."

I looked at him "Asgard?" I laughed slightly "that's just in comic books.. it's not a real place."

Thor laughed loudly "Oh lady Emma, it's very real. It is my home."

I swallowed slightly and nodded "I bet it's uh.. very beautiful."

Thor looked pleased "Might you tell me where I can find the tarts of pop?"

I laughed nervously and nodded "I'll go get them in a bit…"

"Wonderful!" Thor wrapped his arms around my frame and squeezed tightly.

"hey bilgesnipe, you're suffocating her."

"I am sorry Lady Emma."

I laughed slightly and shook my head "no, it's okay… Thor." I smiled and rubbed my back "You popped my back, it feels excellent." I paused and looked at my father "Bilgesnipe? Exactly what is a Bilgesnipe?"

"Oh you know." My father shrugged "Huge, scaly, Big antlers. Never seen one?" I shook my head slowly "Ah, well, neither have I but our buddy thor here can tell you all about it over dinner…. NEXT!"

_

"So here I was, sitting…" Clint laughed slightly "sitting there, waiting. Nothing and then out of nowhere Natasha's cat jumps on my back, scares the living hell out of me and boom! I fall off the roof."

I watched Steve laugh, the way his face lit up like a tree on Christmas "the hawk, falling off a roof? Now I've seen it all."

Natasha shook her head and took a drink of her wine "That's not the best part. I come back out…."

"She comes back out and wonders where I am. I'm five stories down just chillin on a rose bush. I hear her just complaining, so angry that I left and then, then she see's it."

Natasha threw her self back on her seat, it was obvious that she was a little looser after a few glasses of wine "The largest rock you've ever seen." She held out her left hand and pepper gasped grabbing her fingers.

I looked over at Steve and took a drink of my own wine "This has been the oddest thanksgiving ever. One to get drunk and not remember." I laughed leaning into him a bit "you've had like, four glasses are you feeling it?" I purred.

"no, I can't get drunk, but you dear Emma are defiantly feeling it." He laughed and patted my knee.

I took another drink "Can't get drunk whadda mean?" I took a bite of my turkey and stuffing and leaned back on Steve.

"Fast metabolism." He shrugged causing my head to bounce off his shoulders "I'll explain it to you more when you're sober." He chuckled.

I held up my glass and took another drink "I've had two glasses, I'm sober! Tipsy! But sober." I laughed and put my glass down rejoining the conversation.

"So there she was, on the side of the high way right out infront of area fifty one, just giving birth!" My father looked horrified "Let me tell you ladies and gentleman that it was the best day of my life because I got to see inside area fifty one. The men there were kind enough to let us in." He looked over at me and smiled at my annoyed look "of course having little baby Emma there was a joy too."

"That reminds me of my brother Loki." The table groaned as Thor erupted into a loud story about his brother.. Loki. Somewhere between the story and the story of Bruce's days without an accident I sobered up for the most part and found a comfortable position on the couch.

"Hey." I mumbled as a body sat next to me, I glanced at the man and smiled "How was dinner Steve?"

He laughed "It was enjoyable. The best meal I've had."

I laughed and looked around the room where I found Thor passed out on a chair, Natasha and Pepper were cleaning up, Clint was scanning outside and my father and Bruce were somewhere "So, Captain America huh?" I looked over at him and laid on my back, stretching my legs out over his lap.

"Tony Stark's daughter huh?" He counteracted and winked at me.

Steve told me about being captain America, how he helped save the world and how everyone in the room played a part. How he spent most of his time in the gym because life was difficult after…. Something, I had dozed out at that point. I told him all about being Tony's daughter, how it was just like everyone thought it would be, weird but it was my normal.

"Ugh." I stretched and felt Steve put his hands on my legs, gently rubbing up and down absbentmindly "I need to go work this meal off… know of any good gyms?" I winked, giving him a small smile.

**Authors Note:** _okay, so I realized that I never put my email address fully on the last chapter or two (whenever that was) so the offer still stands that if you want to write for Loki later on in the story (much later.) then please email me at __setudor7 __ if you have any questions or if you have ideas that you'd possibly want to discuss or if you have ideas but you don't know where to start you're always welcome to email me there as well __ if you want to talk that's fine too! I normally check my email there every Thursday/Friday. This chapter was also longer than I anticipated. My apologies!_


	5. Workouts and Hospitals

The day after thanksgiving I woke up bright and early, thanks to the alarm clock I liked to call JARVIS. I sat up and stretched and watched as the windows turned from the concrete jungle to a picture of Bora Bora, one of my favorite places in the world. I smiled slightly and pushed myself out of bed.

"JARVIS, what's the weather like today?" I stretched slightly and made my way to the window, tapped a few places and the picturesque Bora Bora faquade fell away and the New York skyline once again appeared.

"It's a chilly 23 degrees outside at six thirty in the morning."

I laughed slightly and looked up at the cealing, I always imagined Jarvis a cealing type of disembodied voice "when was the last time you saw me up this early for anything?"

"I've never seen you up this early."

I laughed and nodded "Exactly. Thanks JARVIS!" I made my way into my closet and grabbed a pair of sweat pants, my absolute favorite sports bra and the iron man shirt I received from my father when they started to mass produce them at the gap. I changed from my pajamas and into the clothes that I picked out and made my way out of my closet "JARVIS?" I made my way to the bed and sat down putting my shoes on "Is anyone awake? I don't want to walk to this gym."

I waited a few seconds for the answer "No, no one is awake Emma."

I frowned "Thought so. Thanks anyway Jarv." I inhaled slightly and grabbed a jacket out of my closet, perhaps I could jog there. I snorted in laugher, of course I wouldn't jog, there was one thing that I was really skilled in that demanded excersise and that was karate. I didn't run. I slipped the jacket on and zipped it up before I picked up the paper on my night stand and looked at the piece of paper; of course this gym was in lower Manhattan. Yeah, I wasn't going to jog.

_

A bit past frozen toes and a numb nose I finally made it to the front doors of the shanty gym. I brought my hand up to the handle and entered the building which greeted me with unbelievable warmth, almost causing me to melt instantly.

"Steve?" I called out and dropped my gym bag on the floor near the door "You're here right?" I drug the bag behind me and made my way into the tiny part of the gym where a boxing rink was and a punching bag, where I found steve. I leaned on the wall and watched him, he looked so intense, something I never seen before casuing me to jump slightly as he punched the bag off the holder and into the wall. "I knew you were strong but…" I whistled and shook my head.

Steve laughed slightly and looked at me "Sorry, how long have you been there?" he walked over to the punching bag and picked it up, sand pouring out of it and onto the ground.

I looked at my imaginary watch laughing slightly "Well, about three minutes total. I just arrived, how long have you been here?"

Steve shrugged, picked up another punching bag and placed it on the hook "I don't know, since five?"

I gasped "Five? In the morning? Don't you ever sleep?" I laughed

Steve walked to me and grabbed my gym bag, always the gentleman "Well Em, I've slept for seventy years, I can't afford to sleep anymore."

I blinked "you've slept for seventy years?" how much did I miss last night in my turkey educed coma?

He looked at me and laughed slightly "You don't remember?" he paused and looked at me, I was sure I looked innocent as I looked at him through my eye lashes "Shall I explain again? You did seem to be in a bit of a daze yesterday."

I smiled and nodded "Yeah, after we work out we can go back to your place and talk? I'd love to hear all about it!" I looked around the tiny, worn out gym "boxing?" I pointed to the rink "as long as you promise that I'm going to win." I winked and looked at him "Trust me, I've seen you hit." I pointed to the punching bag that was now carelessly hanging on the stand "I don't think anyone could survive that." I winked "besides, I'm fragile." I stuck out my tongue.

He snorted and climbed into the ring, and helped me into the ring "You're Tony Stark's daughter, I highly doubt that you're fragile, but I'll take it easy on you." He winked "I'm sure you'll tire yourself out before I get tired."

I laughed and let go of his hand "You're extremely sweaty," I rubbed my hand on my pants "So I'm sure you'll tire out way before me. Besides you said you were here since like what, five? You're tired, I promise!" I winked and took stance.

He laughed and shook his head, taking stance too "I highly doubt it."

I made the first move and lunged at him, but Steve moved quickl causing me to slide down onto the mat of the boxing ring. I gasped slightly as I made impact but jumped up quickly and took stance again, this time thrusting my right arm out to hit him in the arm. My hand collided and it hurt me more than it hurt him. I lunged at him full sumo style and once again steve moved out of the way; and once again I collided with the floor of the ring. My face slid against the mat causing heat to spread across the left part of my cheek. I cringed slightly and jumped back up, taking stance again.

Steve and I stayed in the boxing ring for about two hours before we made our way to his apartment. Steve came out victorious with just a bruise from where I had gotten lucky and gave him a good hit on the arm. I however looked like I had been beaten for three days straight.

"How's the burn on your face feel?" Steve kneeled infront of me on the couch and examined my face.

I chuckled and shrugged slightly "It hurts, naturally." I closed my eyes at his touch, it was so soft. "but I'm a big girl, I'll get over it." I opened my eyes and looked at him "How long do you think it will take to heal?"

Steve turned my head at least three different ways before he decided to take a look at my arms "I'd give it three weeks, it's pretty bad." He ran a hand up and down my arm and looked up at me as he stopped at my wrist "Does this hurt?"

I shook my head "No, I lost feeling about an hour ago." I laughed and watched steve's face turn to concern "Why?"

He frowned slightly and looked at me "It looks like it could be fractured, possibly broken."

I gasped slightly "I've never had a broken bone in my life." I gave him a playful glare "If you didn't feel like a brick, I probably wouldn't have broken my wrist." I laughed and looked at him, he looked up at me, still obviously worried "look, if it's broken it's not your fault."

He gently pushed my wrist back, causing me to yelp in pain "We should get you to the hospital." He stood up and helped me up off the couch.

I shook my head "But I don't want to go!"

He sighed and looked at me "Give me one good reason why you don't want to go?"

I looked at him "We didn't talk." I muttered sheepishly "I like to get to know more about my frie-"

"We can talk on the way to the hospital." He looked at me "You have a way of contacting tony right?"

I nodded and pointed to my gym bag "Yeah, my iphone is in there…" I made my way to the bag and grabbed the device out of a pocket "But my dad.. he doesn't really need to know does he?"

He sighed and nodded "Yeah."

I shoved my phone in my pocket "He can wait. Besides, he's probably in the shop working on something." I made my way to the door and looked at him "If we're going to go we should go now while I feel like it." I inhaled sharply as I moved my wrist.

_

"Look, Em." Steve rubbed the back of his neck "I feel really bad.."

I shrugged and held up my cast "It's okay, as long as you sign it." I winked at him "isn't that what friends do when other friends get casted? Sign it?" I smiled and pointed at the cast "think my dad will be less mad when he sees that I got it in gold and scarlet? Just like him?"

He shrugged "I doubt it, but who knows. Tony's ego often over runs his emotions"

I laughed and nodded "of course…" I hopped off the examination table and patted his arm with my good hand "hey, at least I'm not the only one who came out of that little dibocal with a broken wrist. I gave you a bruise!" I smiled and made my way out of the room before I inhaled slightly "can we go back to your apartment? Just for a little while longer?"

Steve nodded "Sure. Need help getting up?"

I shot him a look and laughed "Steve, I just broke my wrist. I didn't break my leg." I laughed and slid off the table. "On our way back to your place, let's stop off a starbucks." I let my eyes get wild with excitement "please? I'm dying for a pumpkin spice."

Steve nodded and looked at me "I'll pay." He held up his hands as I opened my mouth to argue "no arguing. You bought last time and it's the least I can do."

I huffed and crossed my arm, letting the casted arm swing freely at my side "Steve, you didn't break my wrist! The doctor said so himself. He said by the way the x-ray looked it was the way that I had fallen." I shrugged "I mean you're a brick but you're kind of squishy." I squeezed his bicep the best I could and laughed. "Look! There's a smile!" I laughed and bumped into him slightly "Starbucks, your treat." I winked and made my way outside the hospital and down the street. "oh! Coat!" I looked at Steve and reached my arm out. He slid the coat over my cast and then on my other arm, helping me shrug it on "thanks." I smiled and wrapped it around my body a little tighter. "Starbucks, it's close, right?"

Steve nodded and pointed "Yeah, just a few blocks down that way."

I laughed and started to walk "Let's go, Steve-o!" I lifted my arm up and pointed forward "Allons-y!"

Forty five minutes later Steve and I made our way back down to his apartment, once again. It was nice and warm inside and while I had told him I was fine he made sure that I was comfortable.

"So Steve…" I cupped my latte with a hand and a half, turned to look at him and laid my head on the back of his couch "We're here to talk, so talk." I smiled and took a sip "Tell me about yourself. Where you were born, when you were born! Things like that… Your life." I smiled and took a sip of my drink again.

"Well," he rubbed his hands on his pants "To get started I was born on July 4th, 1922 in the lower east side of Manhattan to parent's who were Irish immigrants. My father died when I was just a child and my mother died of pneumonia when I was in my teens." He looked at me and handed me a blanket "Just incase you get cold, it's a long story." He muttered and then continued "In the early 1940's I was a scrawny fine art's student and I specialized in illustration. I wanted to be a comic book write and an artist, it was something I put aside." He looked at me and I nodded, I refused to say a word, his story was just so interesting. "The rise of the third Reich was disturbing and I enlisted in the army to help out, to be on the front lines but I was rejected many times because of my physically frail body and asthma…" he knitted his eye brows and looked at the floor "But then this General noticed me, and approached me and spoke to me about "Project: Rebirth". I was used as a test subject for this thing that they called the Super-Soldier Serum and that's when I met your grandfather. Great man. Also met a Doctor, Doctor Abraham Erskine" He nodded "The program was successful, obviously. But then a Nazi spy killed Erskine and…" he looked at his lap and then back to me "well, that's not important. Eventually I got cast as a powerful patriotic superhero and I was able to counter the menace of the red skull as a counter-intelligence agent." He shook his head "But I did get to design the uniform!" He grinned a bit "it came with a bulletproof shield and that's when I really became captain America." He smiled into his lap "Eventually I got to meet President Franklin D. Roosevelt and he presented me with the shield I have now." He looked at me and grinned "it's made of vibranium, it's really rare." He chuckled and I smiled "Well, fast forward a bit and then it's where I'm in pursuit of Baron Zemo. He wanted to destroy a experimental drone plane. My friend bucky…" He exhaled and looked at me "He tried to defuse the bomb, it exploded in mid-air and he died. I was hurled in the freezing waters of the ocean." He looked at me and shrugged "Your grandfather went looking for me, or so I was told. He found something when he was in the ocean, something that was fought over two years ago." He nodded and looked at me "But anyway, I was found alive, and here we are today."

I gasped and looked up at him "you're the most interesting man in the world, steve." I smiled slightly and took a hold of his hand "you're life, it's been… sad, and awesome, and I know I wouldn't be able to handle the stress." I looked at him and rubbed the top of his hand with my thumb "You're really a great man!" I smiled and looked at my lap.

He shook his head and chuckled "I'm not that great, Emma." He looked at me "What about you?"

"Me?"

"Yeah, what's your story? You said we were to be talking." He chuckled.

I laughed "Well, I was born November 20th, 1990 in Groom Lake, Nevada." I looked at him "My father's car broke down, because my mother had convinced him to take the car and apparently the dust and sand got to the car." I shook my head "Anyway, they broke down infront of a military base and boom, my mother goes into labor." I clapped my hands together loudly "I was born right in the back seat of a 45 chevy right outside Area 51." I smiled "I have a picture of my father holding me right infront of a sign that says no entry. But a few of the guards took pity on my mom, dad and I and brought us into the secret military base; or so my father says but we still get Christmas cards from one of the guards." I laughed "I even have a special birth certificate. But after that we went back home to California. My mother died shortly after I turned five, she was murdered a few miles from our home—protecting me." I looked at my lap and then back at him "My father took it really hard and after a few years, he hired pepper as his personal assistant, she's my mother." I smiled a bit "But anyway, I graduated from high school in 2008 and went directly to MIT. I'm studying Aerospace Engineering and Miniorning in Physics, like I told you." I smiled and shrugged "I could have graduated a few years ago quite honestly but I like taking the slow path." I sipped at my drink and looked at him "And here we are today." I chuckled.

Steve laughed and nodded "So we are."

**Authors Note:** _my computer's charger still isn't working so for the past two weeks I've been working on this chapter __ I hope that it's up to everyone standards, I quite like it :D I got most of Steve's information from the comic books, not the movie version (I find it a bit different) also, the offer still stands if you're looking to write for Loki Setudor7 gmail . Com [without the spaces obviously.] (or another character. If you send in a email and I like it, I'll ask for your opinion on this! :D) and where are my whovians?! Emma is a Whovian (Like myself!) Make yourselves known! ALLONS-Y! :D_

_In a side note I'd like to thank everyone who has read/reviewed this story. It's been much appreciated. With how little reviews this has it keeps me going so keep reading and please, if you read it then review! Thank you :D_


	6. Hello!

Hey everyone!

I thought I'd leave a little message to you guys, I'm pretty sure this goes against rules, but oh well. I know you've all been looking forward to a new chapter of this story (and I swear I'm writing it) but I don't have a computer at home because the charger died and I'm not in school anymore so I don't have access to a computer three days a week and I just recently got a job (I'm going to be saving up for a macbook. It should only take me about the rest of my life to get one. Kidding. Seven weeks roughly.)

Also.

I'M GOING TO DISNEY WORLD

I will be working at Walt Disney World Resort for Fall of 2013. I'll be leaving august 12th and be back home January 3rd. So I'll be super busy for most of my summer and I'll try to write while I'm down there but I won't promise anything.

Regards

S.E Tudor


End file.
